Taking Chances
by BinkyM
Summary: Wen & Olivia have liked each other secretly for years.  When circumstances change will they take the chance to be together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Lemonade Mouth.  
><strong>

**Taking Chances**

Lemonade Mouth was waiting in the green room backstage to be interviewed by yet another talk show. It had been nearly five years since that fateful day in detention. Now Lemonade Mouth was a household name. The band was closer than ever. Mo and Scott were still going strong; even her father finally accepted them. They were getting married that summer. Stella and Charlie had become close friends. About a year earlier they realized it was more than that and they started dating and hadn't looked back. Then there was Wen and Olivia. They had always been close friends. They wrote songs together and hung out together every chance they got. Neither one of them would let their friendship turn into something more. They were both afraid of something going wrong and losing their best friend so they settled for friendship. They had each tried dating other people but it never worked out for either of them which brings us back to the green room. Wen had been watching Olivia for awhile. She was sitting on one of the couches by herself. She wasn't talking to anyone so Wen knew something was wrong. Finally he couldn't take it so he walked over and sat down by her.

"Hey Liv are you ok?"

Olivia looked up with a sad smile.

"Yeah it's just that Jeff called me last night and broke up with me. He said he was tired of never seeing me because of the band."

"Oh Liv. I'm so sorry." Wen leaned in and hugged her. Deep down Wen was glad. He had never liked Jeff because he was way too controlling. Maybe now he would have his chance with Olivia if he was brave enough to take it. That gave Wen an idea.

"Hey Liv after the interview do you want to go back to the Hotel and order room service and then we can talk?"

Olivia looked up with a smile.

"Yeah I'd like that. I really didn't feel like going out tonight but I didn't want to disappoint anyone."

Wen smiled softly at her loving how she always thought of everyone before herself. Just then someone came to get them for their interview. Wen whispered to Olivia.

"Ok so afterward just you, me and room service?"

"Yes. It's a date. Well not a date date… just two friends having dinner…" Olivia trailed off nervously.

Wen just smiled at her stumbling. "I know what you mean. We better get out there."

After the interview they were all back in the green room gathering their things. Everyone was talking about how great the interview had gone and what they wanted to do that night. Mo, Scott, Stella and Charlie all wanted to go out dancing and were deciding where to go. Wen looked at Olivia who was being as quiet as could be.

"I'm really beat. I think I'm just going to go back to the Hotel and order room service and watch a movie."

Olivia spoke up then, "I'll go with you if you want some company."

"Yeah I'd like that."

Stella spoke up then not thinking anything about Wen and Olivia having dinner alone, "Well I guess we're all set. See you guys tomorrow."

Everyone said their goodbyes and Wen and Olivia caught a cab back to their Hotel.

"I'm going to go change and I'll meet you in your suite and we'll order dinner." Wen said.

"Ok see you in a few."

They parted ways. Olivia was nervous. She had always felt comfortable with Wen. Deep down she knew she cared about him as so much more than a friend. The connection had been there since they had met in detention. She was always afraid to show it to him not wanting to scare him off. She couldn't believe he could want her as more than a friend. She had never felt that confident in herself. She never wanted to get her hopes up and then be disappointed. Sometimes she would see Wen looking at her but she never wanted to believe it was anything more that friendship. She tried dating but it never seemed to work out, case in point, Jeff. Actually this relationship lasted longer than any other, almost two years. She knew Jeff wanted more but she just couldn't seem to give it. Jeff even told her there must be someone else. He told her if she didn't learn to open up she would end up alone with her cat. She denied it of course but knew deep down he was right and she just didn't want to admit it. She was scared. What if she opened herself up to Wen and he only wanted friendship? It would devastate her not to mention what it could do to the rest of the band. She didn't want to be the cause of them breaking up. Now that she was single again she decided to see if Wen made a move. If not she would see if she could find the courage herself. For now she just changed into lounge pants and a t-shirt and sat on the couch waiting for Wen to come.

As Wen walked to his room to change his thoughts were on Olivia. He knew he shouldn't be so happy that her boyfriend broke up with her. He didn't want her to be sad and heartbroken but on the other hand he knew deep down he didn't want her to be with anyone but him. He had felt connected with her since they met in detention. That connection was there in everything they did together especially in the songs they wrote. It seemed to Wen that what they couldn't say to each other they said in their songs. As he changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt he felt the nervous energy flowing through him. He felt like tonight could be a turning point for them. Even though Jeff only broke up with Olivia the night before Wen knew it really had been over for awhile. They never saw each other and when they did it just seemed like there was no spark there anymore. Wen secretly hoped it was because Olivia really had feelings for him. Maybe he would find out tonight. He didn't want to pressure her. He knew Olivia really needed to talk things out but if an opportunity presented itself he was going to take it. Olivia was the person he wanted to be with and he had known it for a long time, he just hadn't wanted to admit it before. The other girls he'd dated had never meant anything. No one could ever match up to Olivia in his eyes. Unconsciously he had compared all his girlfriends to her. Olivia was his ideal. Now if only he could get her to see that. If they didn't take a chance they would end up being miserable wanting each other from afar. As he walked to her suite he walked with an extra spring in his step anticipating what this night held for them.

**Thank you for reading. Review and let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wen knocked on Olivia's door and she answered with a shy smile. As Wen walked in he grabbed the room service menu and asked,

"So what are you hungry for?"

"I was kinda hungry for the seafood platter. I haven't had any for so long because Jeff never liked any kind of fish so it was easier if I just stayed away from it too."

"You shouldn't have to stay away from things you like just because your friends don't like them." Wen replied.

Olivia looked down at her lap and Wen instantly regretted his remark. He had come here so she could talk and he could cheer her up. Now he had just made her sad. He came over and sat down by her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Let's just order. You get whatever you want, my treat."

Olivia smiled her shy beautiful smile reserved just for him. He knew he was forgiven. They ordered and then settled back on the couch to wait for their food. Olivia spoke up first.

"So I suppose you're wondering what happened?"

"Yeah but you don't have to tell me if you're not ready."

"No I want to. You're the only one I can talk to sometimes. The girls tend to get somewhat judgmental about my relationships. They think I give up to easy. I haven't even told them that Jeff broke up with me yet. You are actually the only one that knows so far."

Olivia paused looking down at her lap. She hesitated to go on. Wen could tell she was having a hard time so he reached out and took her hand to reassure her.

"It's ok. You can tell me. It won't leave this room. I'm not going to judge you. I'm just here to listen, ok?"

Olivia looked into his soft green eyes and gathered her courage.

"Jeff called me yesterday and said that he missed me but he couldn't do this anymore. He didn't like us being apart for so long and him having to always be waiting for me. He said even when we were together I was still always distracted with the band and would always hold back from him. He said he just could do it anymore."

"Olivia was he pressuring you to sleep with him?" Wen asked not really wanting to know the answer but feeling compelled to ask anyway.

"No not really. He would just tell me that if we truly cared about each other as much as we said then we should be able to show it but it just never felt like the right time for me. I don't know why but I was just scared. Then I would feel bad because I felt like I was disappointing him."

Olivia had tears coming down her cheeks and started crying in real earnest at this point. All Wen could do was just pull her close and hold her and let her cry.

"Oh Olivia I'm so sorry. You should never have had to feel bad because you weren't ready to be with him. If he truly loved you he never would have pressured you like that."

Olivia looked up at him through her tears, "Really?"

Wen smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead, "Really. It seems to me instead of truly thinking about you and your feelings he was only thinking of what he wanted."

Olivia looked nervously down at her lap and was quiet.

"Olivia was there something else that happened? Did he ever try to hurt you?"

"No!" Olivia said quickly, "It's just that lately he would tell me that the reason I wouldn't give myself to him was because there was someone else. I would tell him no but he never believed me. That was the last reason he broke it off."

She just sat there quietly looking down at her lap tears coming down her cheeks. Wen just held her and let her cry. He was glad Jeff wasn't there because he didn't know what he'd do to him for making Olivia feel so bad about herself. All of the sudden it hit him. Olivia said that Jeff thought she had feelings for someone else. What if she did? Who was it? Wen always hoped she had feelings for him but was always too scared to find out. Now he just had to know. He gently lifted Olivia's chin and looked into her beautiful brown eyes still wet with tears and asked her,

"Olivia was Jeff right? Is there someone else you have feelings for?"

She was quiet for a couple of minutes and then sighed as if resigning herself to the inevitable. She nodded and looked down at her lap again.

"Who?" Wen softly whispered, hoping he was right about the answer she was about to give.

"You." She said quietly without looking up at him.

Wen was a little stunned at first but then was overjoyed because the girl he had liked for so long felt the same way about him. He gently lifted her chin again so she was looking at him. One look and he knew for sure that it was true. She started to shake and pull away from him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have thrown all this on you. I never wanted to jeopardize our friendship, now look what I've done. I know you only think of me as friend. I'm sorry…"

She was stopped in mid sentence as Wen pulled her back to him and his lips crashed onto hers. She was startled at first but then she responded and kissed him back until they had to break away for air. He leaned his forehead to hers and whispered,

"Do you still think I only like you as a friend?"

She looked up at him, shyly; her face flushed, and shook her head.

"So what does this mean?" Olivia whispered softly.

"I think this means we both have feelings for each other but were too afraid to say so. How long have you felt this way?"

"I don't know, for a long time. I just didn't want to ruin what we had. We're a great team writing songs and you're my best friend. I didn't want to lose that if things didn't work out. So how long have you felt this way?"

"Probably since that first day in detention but I didn't realize I liked you more than a friend until we had our argument before Rising Star when you told me you'd only joined the band for me. After that I just didn't want to scare you away. I wanted you in my life so I just let us be friends even though deep down I knew I wanted more."

"I wish we could have said this to each other a long time ago. I could have saved myself from some of the jerks I dated. I think Jeff knew you were the one I liked because he always changed around you."

"Well I can say I was never very fond of him. It felt like he was always trying to change you instead of appreciating the beautiful person you are."

Olivia blushed at this, "So what do we do from here?"

Wen leaned down and softly kissed her and then said.

"We just take it one day at a time."

He then kissed her again. She kissed him back deepening the kiss. Her arms went around his neck pulling him closer. His arms went around her waist pulling her onto his lap. He felt his hand slip under her shirt as they continued to kiss. They knew they should stop but they just couldn't. Everything they had felt secretly for each other was being poured into this kiss. All of the sudden there was a knock at the door. They pulled away and said at the same time,

"Room Service!"

They disentangled themselves and Wen went to the door. The concierge brought the food in and Wen tipped them. Wen and Olivia settled down to their dinner. Wen had ordered a steak and baked potato while Olivia had her seafood platter. While they ate they chatted about the things they wanted to do on their upcoming tour. They could both feel that this tour was going to be different now but they didn't want to say it. For once they would be able to be with each other as much as they wanted without others misinterpreting it. When they were done with dinner they cleared their dishes and put them in the hall to be picked up. Olivia went back and sat on the couch looking nervous. Wen came and sat by her. He knew she was embarrassed by her reaction to his kissing her. He wanted to reassure her that there was no pressure from him.

"Olivia, are you ok?"

"Yeah I just don't know where we go from here."

"We go wherever we want. There is no pressure here. You know what let's just relax and watch a movie, you're choice."

"Really? Even if it's a chick flick?" She teased him.

He just smiled and put his arm around her and pulled her close kissing her on top of her head, Even if it's a chick flick. I just want to be with my girl."

She smiled back at him and leaned into his side as they found a movie to watch. By the time the movie was over Olivia had fallen asleep on Wen's lap. He smiled as he looked down at her. She was so beautiful. He'd been in love with her for so long that he'd almost given up hope that there was a chance for them. He had tried dating just like she had but no other girl ever came close to Olivia. He almost gave up hope when she started dating Jeff until he saw how Jeff treated her. He tried to keep her away from the band when they weren't working because he was jealous of the time she spent with them. Now that he thought about it Jeff did tell Olivia that he felt she had feelings for someone else. Maybe he suspected it was Wen and that's where his jealousy came from. Whatever the case he always made Olivia feel guilty and she was always trying to do whatever she could to please him. Well that was over now. Olivia could be whatever she wanted to be with him. He knew he should get to bed but he didn't want to just leave Olivia here on the couch. He got up and picked her up and carried her to her bed and tucked her in. He turned to leave when he thought maybe he should just sleep on the couch just in case she woke up and didn't know where she was. Wen went and got the extra blanket and pillow from the closet and settled on the couch.

**A/N: I'm sorry I uploaded a chapter from the wrong story. This was the right chapter. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Olivia woke up with a start not sure where she was at first. Then she realized she was in her bed. She remembered watching the movie with Wen. She must have fallen asleep and he brought her in here. She smiled softly thinking about last night and their heated make out session. She couldn't get enough of him. It felt so different than with anybody else. She didn't feel any pressure to go any farther than she wanted. She knew if she wanted to stop Wen would. She knew he truly cared about her. He was always there to listen to her. She knew she had loved him for a long time but was afraid to act on it for fear he didn't feel the same or that it wouldn't work out. She knew Wen was the reason she held back with Jeff. She just couldn't give the part of herself that belonged to Wen. She didn't have to worry now whether or not Wen felt the same. He made his feelings clear when he kissed her. Now she just had to worry about what would happen if it didn't work out. She shook herself, "What are you doing Olivia, dooming yourself before it even starts?" Wen had told her there was no pressure from him that they would take it one day at a time and that's what she was going to do. She got up to go to the bathroom and get a bottle of water from the mini fridge. When she walked out of the bedroom she saw Wen asleep on the couch and smiled. He had stayed with her. She went to the bathroom and then got her water and walked over to the couch and leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered.

At that Wen opened his eyes.

"Olivia, are you ok?"

"Yeah I just wanted to say thank you for putting me to bed and staying. That was really sweet of you."

She leaned down and kissed him.

Wen smiled, "Your welcome."

"So what are we going to tell everyone? I'm sure they're going to figure it out."

"We don't have to tell anyone yet. They still don't know you and Jeff broke up so you need to tell them that first and then we can tell them about us. Besides I want you to myself for awhile."

Wen then pulled her close and kissed her.

"Really?"

"Yes really. It's taken us this long to admit to each other how we felt maybe we need to take some time getting used to us being together before we spring it on everyone else."

"You want us to hide our feelings from everybody?"

"Olivia your boyfriend of almost 2 years just broke up with you and the next day you tell one of your best friends about it. Then you and your best friend, me of course, admit we have feelings for each other and make out. I would call that a pretty overwhelming couple of days. Don't you think it's a good idea to take things slow? Other people don't need to know until we're ready to tell them."

"Ok maybe you're right. I mean it's not like I cheated on Jeff. Nothing happened between us until after. Are we crazy? Everything's happening so fast. Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure it…"

Olivia was cut off in her rambling by Wen kissing her. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They finally pulled away and Wen spoke.

"Livy I'm not going anywhere. I've wanted you for as long as I can remember. I was just too scared of losing your friendship to take the chance. When you started dating Jeff I felt like I'd blown it. I swore if I ever had a chance to tell you how I felt I would take it no matter what the outcome. So it doesn't matter if you want to tell people tomorrow or next month I will still be here."

"Ahhh…" Olivia started crying "Wen I care about you so much. I was afraid if I let you in and it didn't work out I would lose another person I cared about like I did my mom and my dad so I just clung to friendship and I locked away my feelings. When I started dating Jeff I thought it was going to be it but I always had a nagging doubt because deep down I knew my heart belonged to you so I held back but I couldn't tell Jeff why. I knew it was just a matter of time before he would break up with me. I wish I could have been brave before and told you how I felt and then I wouldn't have hurt him."

"It's ok Livy. You didn't do anything wrong. I will support whatever decision you decide to make. All I want is to be with you."

"Me too. You know what let's tell band tomorrow what's happened because they'll figure us out pretty quick anyway. We'll tell them we want to keep our relationship out of the public eye so they are sworn to secrecy until we're ready."

"That sounds good. We better get some sleep though unless you want to fall asleep during our interview tomorrow."

Olivia had already laid her head on Wen's shoulder. He just put both arms around her and pulled her down to lay next to him on the couch. Soon they were asleep dreaming about what the future held for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Wen woke up the next morning almost forgetting where he was. Then he looked down at Olivia lying on his chest and smiled. He automatically tightened his arms around her. He couldn't believe she was finally his. He knew they'd have to take it slow. After all she did just get out of a relationship. She needed time to process. They still had to tell the band, speaking of which, they were supposed to meet them for breakfast. He gently shook Olivia and whispered,

"Olivia, Liv. We have to get up. We got to meet the band in 45 minutes for breakfast and go to our interview."

Olivia snuggled into him, "Just five more minutes."

Wen tickled her and said "We have to go now or we'll be late."

He got up and kissed her fore head and said, "I have to go to my room and change. I don't want anyone to see me before we can tell people about us."

"You're right" Olivia said and kissed him. "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Ok I'll miss you until then."

Olivia just smiled as he left. She couldn't believe what had happened last night. She knew they needed to take this slow but she also knew it felt right with Wen. She didn't feel any pressure from him. With Jeff she always felt guilty for not giving in. He would make negative comments about the band saying she paid more attention to them than she did to him. If she had to work with Wen it was worse. Jeff must have sensed the close bond between her and Wen and knew it was just a matter of time. His behavior had gotten worse in the last few weeks and she had avoided him somewhat. She made excuses about work and spending time with Gram before leaving to do the promotional tour for their new album. She knew the feelings she had for Jeff had diminished over the last few months. She felt bad about it but couldn't help it. Wen was always there at the back of her mind. Her feelings for him had never gone away even though she had tried to suppress them. She had always felt that he might have feelings for her but he always danced around the subject just like she did, last night for some reason they both got brave and just told each other how they felt. She had been scared until he kissed her then all her fear left her. She knew what she wanted and took it. She hoped the rest of the band would be ok with everything. Olivia finished getting ready, grabbed her purse and left just as Wen was passing her room. They walked to the elevator and got in. When the door shut Wen grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and kissed her. He let her go and said,

"I missed you."

Olivia just giggled "You just saw me a half hour ago."

"I know but I still missed you. Are you ready to tell the band?"

"Yeah, I think they'll be ok with it."

The elevator stopped and they got off not holding hands. They made their way to the restaurant and saw Mo and Scott already there. They all said good morning then Stella and Charlie came in. Stella said.

"Good morning everyone. Is everybody ready for the interview?"

Everyone spoke at once, "Yeah, yeah we're ready."

They sat down and ordered breakfast and just chatted away about the interview and the album release party in two weeks. Every one of them had written whole songs or parts of songs for this album so it was really special to all of them. Olivia didn't say much because she was nervous about how to tell the band about Jeff and about her and Wen. Mo noticed and finally spoke up,

"Olivia are you ok? You've been awfully quiet. Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have something I need to tell you guys. A couple of days ago Jeff called me and broke up with me. He said he didn't see me enough."

"That's ridiculous." Stella said "You spent practically every minute with him when you were home. He knew when he started dating you that you were in the band."

"I know but lately he was getting more jealous of the time I spent with you guys. He also said he thought I had feelings for someone else and that's why our relationship wasn't progressing. That's when he said we should take a break so I could figure out what I wanted."

Everyone spoke at once about how selfish Jeff was and that he only thought about himself. He was just mad because Olivia wouldn't sleep with him yet. All of the sudden Scott spoke up.

"Hey wait a minute. You said Jeff thought you liked someone else. Is that true?"

They all looked at Olivia and then looked at Wen knowing it had to be him if she did. After all they hung out together a lot and were with each other last night. Olivia looked up and said,

"Yes it's true. That's also what I wanted to talk to you guys about. Wen and I had dinner last night so I could talk about what happened. I told him everything. I also told him that he was the one I had feelings for…"

Wen interrupted her grabbing her hand under the table,

"And I told her that I had feelings for her too."

Everyone spoke up at the same time saying that it was about time and they were happy for them. Olivia and Wen smiled at all of them. Olivia quieted everyone down,

"Guys I'm glad you're so happy for us but we need to talk to you. We want to keep our relationship quiet for awhile. We don't want anything to get misconstrued in the media. Jeff will probably be hurt enough as it is and I don't want him unnecessarily hurt by all of this. In a month or so we'll go public about it."

Wen chimed in, "Besides we need time to get used to this. I'm not ready to share her yet except with you guys. So can you guys keep our secret?"

They all smiled and agreed that they would keep their secret. They got up then and went their separate ways to finish getting ready before the cars came for them. Wen walked Olivia to her room. He kissed her quickly and said he'd be back in awhile to pick her up. Olivia turned and went into her room. When she turned around from shutting the door she gasped in shock because there was Jeff sitting on the couch waiting for her.

**A/N: Didn't see that coming did you? Stay tuned things might get turned upside down for Wen and Olivia. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
